NEW
by Putri Luna
Summary: Aku tersadar lagi bahwa Naruto-lah yang lebih sering memanggil namaku dibandingkan Sasuke memanggilku. Dia selalu memanggil namaku. Tapi kini, apakah dia akan selalu memanggil namaku, jika Hinata sudah ada di sampingnya? sekuel 'EVE! mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto (Tapi ficnya punya Luna)**

**Warning: AU, OOC dan sebagainya… mohon pendapatnya aja deh…**

**Waiii! Ini sekuelnya fic "EVE", semoga fic ini gak semakin ABAL dari fic sebelumnya. **

**Oh ya, fic ini rencananya dipublish tanggal satu januari, tapi ternyata… malah telat…**

**Maaf seribu maaf untuk keterlambatannya, ya…**

**Sebelumnya terima kasih untuk ripiunya:**

**karinuuzumaki**

**Ultach Fussy Chan**

**Wi3nter**

**Rinzu15 The 4th Espada**

**Masahiro 'Night' Seiran**

**Fidy Discrimination**

**MarMoet Hime Chan**

**Kurousa Hime**

**Ammai**

**Ridho Uchiha**

**Sabaku Tema-chan**

**Luna akan berusaha agar bisa lebih baik lagi! Yupyup…**

.

**Happy Reading**

.

.

Sakura's POV

Hari ini aku bangun agak terlambat dari biasanya. Walaupun mataku telah terbuka sepenuhnya, tapi aku tidak segera bangkit dari tempat tidur, aku malah asyik bergelung dengan selimutku, berusaha merapatkan diri agar tubuh terasa lebih hangat.

Aku memandang keluar jendela.

"Salju," kataku lirih.

Aku tidak terlalu menyukai salju, tapi saat melihat bola-bola putih nan kecil yang terjatuh perlahan dari langit, hal itu membawa euphoria tersendiri bagiku. Yah, perasaan saat itu agak terlalu sulit dituliskan dengan kata-kata ataupun dilisankan dengan suara.

Tapi, yang jelas aku tidak merasa terganggu dengan turunnya salju.

Hawa dingin yang masuk hingga ke tulang, jalanan yang licin, serta hamparan salju putih membuatku masuk ke dunia lain. Terkadang, aku akan berkhayal tentang asyiknya jika bisa berguling ria di hamparan salju putih itu.

Tapi sayangnya, aku masih memiliki akal sehat untuk tidak melakukannya di depan umum.

Aku mengerang pelan seraya merapatkan selimut dan memeluk guling. Udara begitu dingin sehingga membuatku merasa malas melakukan apa pun.

"Sakuraaa! Sampai kapan kau akan tidur? Ayo, cepat bantu ibu!"

Aku menghela nafas seraya bangkit dari tempat tidur. Lalu aku melirik kalender. Hari ini tanggal tiga puluh Desember.

"Haah… hari bersih-bersih dimulai sekarang," kataku malas.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Aku memeras kain berwarna hitam pekat itu berulang-berulang, lalu menggosokkannya di lantai. Mungkin lebih mudah jika aku memakai alat pel, tapi tempat yang kupel saat ini adalah gudang di ujung rumah, yang satu tahun tidak pernah dibersihkan sehingga kotorannya menumpuk dan melekat di lantai, dan tidak bisa hanya dibersihkan dengan sapu saja.

Aku menggosok kerak yang melekat berulang-ulang dengan keras. Kelelahan, aku pun membanting kain pel itu dan menatap lantai yang setengahnya masih amat sangat kotor.

"Keren banget! Masih lima juta kali gosokan di lantai!" ujarku kesal.

Aku merasa kesal luar biasa. Hari bersih-bersih memang amat sangat menyebalkan, terutama jika kau yang bertugas membersihkan gudang, itu termasuk mengeluarkan segala macam bentuk benda yang tersimpan di dalamnya seperti meja tak layak pakai, lemari yang pintunya lepas serta peralatan elektronik lainnya yang sudah tidak bisa dipakai lagi tapi masih disimpan entah untuk alasan apa, mungkin untuk menyusahkan orang yang akan membersihkannya? Siapa yang tahu? Dan itu belum termasuk bonus kecil menggelitik berupa binatang yang membuat bulu kuduk bergidik. Ehm… kalian pasti tahu, kan maksudku?

Tiba-tiba aku menangkap kelebatan hitam di ekor mataku lalu aku bergerak cepat dan _plak!_ Aku berhasil memukulnya dengan sandalku.

Mayat kecoa itu menempel erat di sandalku laksana perangko dengan amplop.

Aku bergidik.

Lalu aku meneruskan pekerjaanku, makin cepat selesai, maka aku akan cepat juga pergi dari sini.

Dan aku bergidik sekali lagi saat memikirkan sudah berapa kecoa yang kubunuh dan yang akan kubunuh nanti.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Aku menghela nafas saat sedang menatap keluar jendela. Aku bisa melihat salju yang jatuh perlahan. Di sini udara terasa dingin, tapi aku malah berkeringat. Sulit untuk tidak berkeringat jika kau sedang menggosok lantai yang tidak kunjung bersih juga.

Karena frustasi akan hal itu, aku membanting lagi kain pel itu. Alih-alih melanjutkan mengepel, aku malah melamun, berusaha mengingat kembali hari di mana aku dan Naruto menghabiskan waktu berdua.

Jika tidak salah, itu terjadi sekitar lima hari yang lalu.

Aku tersenyum kecil mengingatnya, terbesit rasa malu juga saat aku mengingat diriku sendiri yang menangis di depan Naruto. Naruto mungkin telah terbiasa melihatku bersedih, tapi aku tidak pernah menangis di depannya dan itu adalah yang pertama kalinya.

Aku merasa lega. Sampai saat ini pun aku merasa lega. Walaupun terkadang hatiku akan terasa sedikit pedih jika mengingat Sasuke apalagi jika aku teringat saat Sasuke memeluk Hinata.

Aku memang telah memutuskan untuk menyerah tapi mungkin hatiku masih cukup keras kepala untuk menyetujui keputusanku. Hatiku masih menunggu saat-saat di mana Sasuke akan membalas perasaanku yang entah kapan harapan itu terwujud. Dan saat itu juga aku akan merasa bodoh. Mengejar laki-laki yang bahkan tidak pernah menoleh ke arahmu, membuatku seperti orang tolol atau mungkin orang buta yang tidak melihat kenyataan yang terbentang di depan mataku.

Entah sudah berapa kali aku menangis di kamarku seorang diri saat itu. Saat di mana harapanku terhancurkan oleh kenyataan. Aku akan menangis tanpa suara sambil mengutuk diriku sendiri dan bertekad untuk membunuh perasaanku ini. Tapi nyatanya, saat aku terbangun paginya, saat aku duduk di bangkuku, saat aku melihat Sasuke membuka pintu kelas dan menatap wajahnya, hatiku berdebar kencang dan akal sehatku langsung hilang.

Hanya dengan menatap wajahnya, rasa sakit dihatiku tersembuhkan dan menghilang tanpa bekas. Lalu rasa sakit itu akan datang menerpaku kembali saat aku melihat Sasuke tersenyum samar pada gadis lain, bukan kepadaku dan bukan untukku.

Selalu begitu…

Hatiku tak terkendali, keras kepala dan buta. Semua itu membuatku lelah... karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk menyerah. Dan kali ini, bisakah aku melakukannya?

Kuatkah aku melakukannya?

Sasuke…

Sasuke…

Sasuke…

Satu nama itu membuatku gila. Nama itu melekat erat di otakku, terpatri indah di hatiku, dan tidak mau menghilang. Karenanya, apakah mustahil untuk melupakannya?

Apakah aku harus membencinya agar aku bisa melupakannya? Tidak… bagaimana mungkin aku membencinya jika aku begitu… jika aku begitu…

Kerongkongan tercekat dan aku merasa sulit bernafas saat memikirkan satu kata itu.

Aku benci diriku sendiri, aku benci hatiku, aku membencinya karena dia begitu keras kepala. Begitu teguh untuk mempertahankan perasaan ini. Aku berharap, semoga saja waktu bisa melunakkan hatiku yang keras kepala itu.

Aku mencengkeram kain pel dengan erat hingga buku jariku memutih.

Lalu aku menghela nafas, terus-menerus hingga…

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jika menghela nafas itu tidak baik untukmu? Sudah berapa banyak kebahagiaanmu yang berkurang, hah?"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati cengiran lebar dan mata safir tengah memandangku, "Naruto… untuk apa kau kemari?"

Dia mendekat ke arahku yang sedang terduduk lalu berjongkok di sampingku, "Aku rasa kau perlu bantuan, makanya aku kesini."

"Memangnya kau sudah selesai bersih-bersih apa? Rumahmu kan lebih luas dari rumahku. Nanti Bibi Ku-"

"Sudah selesai, kok!" selanya. "Ibuku itu kan sangat gesit. Lagipula kami kan punya pelayan untuk membantu. Kau lupa ya?"

Aku terdiam sejenak, "Oh, begitu."

"Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Naruto semangat.

"Menggosok lantai," jawabku datar.

"Hah?"

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Kedua tanganku terasa hampir lepas dari sikuku karena menggosok berkali-kali. Aku memijat kedua tanganku bergiliran sembari memandang Naruto. Pria berambut pirang itu menggosok lantai dengan penuh semangat dan senyuman yang membuatku sangat heran. Kenapa dia malah senyam-senyum seperti itu, sih?

"Ada yang menyenangkan ya?" tanyaku iseng padanya.

Dia menoleh sambil melongo, "Hah?"

"Yah, dari tadi kau senyam-senyum terus sih, jadi aku rasa…" tiba-tiba belakang leherku meminta untuk digaruk, "pasti ada yang menyenangkan."

"Yah, sebenarnya ada sih…" katanya sambil memandang lantai dengan tetap menggosoknya. Adanya Naruto membuat pekerjaanku lebih mudah karena jika aku perlu tujuh sampai delapan kali untuk menggosok lantai hingga bersih, dia hanya perlu menggosoknya dua hingga tiga kali. Hebat kan? Mungkin ini masalah tenaga ya? Padahal dulu aku mengira aku yang lebih kuat darinya, tapi sekarang, dia semakin lama semakin kuat saja. Dan juga… semakin dewasa…

"Apa itu?"

Naruto mendekat ke arahku dan tersenyum, "Kau suka sirkus?"

"Sirkus?" ulangku. Ini tentangku atau tentangnya? Kenapa dia malah bertanya balik padaku?

Dia menggangguk sembari menunggu jawabanku.

"Biasa saja sih…" jawabku.

"Jadi, kau suka?"

Aku mengangkat bahu, "Aku belum pernah menonton sirkus, jadi aku tidak tahu."

"Begitu… tapi sirkus itu sangat seru, lho! Kau pasti suka!" ujarnya semangat.

Kepalaku agak mundur ke belakang saat mendengarnya, "Oo…ke… Jadi, apa?"

"Apanya apa?" katanya bingung.

Jujur, ini sudah mulai terasa berbelit-belit. Aku tanya apa yang menyenangkan, dia malah bertanya apakah aku suka sirkus? Seharusnya aku kan, yang bingung di sini?

Aku berdehem, "Naruto… aku kan bertanya padamu duluan tadi. Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku."

"Oh, itu," katanya sadar, "akan ada sirkus di Konoha. Hanya satu hari saja sih. Besok malam, mulai pukul sembilan sampai lewat dua belas malam."

"Saat malam Tahun Baru?"

"Ya!" dia mengangguk. "Pasti seru menunggu detik-detik Tahun Baru di sirkus itu. Akan ada banyak orang, atraksi, badut, stand makanan, serta kembang api yang lebih meriah dibandingkan saat malam Natal!" cerita Naruto sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya. Dia begitu semangat dan ceria.

Entah kenapa, aku jadi ikut membayangkan apa yang Naruto ceritakan. Waow… itu pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Detik-detik Tahun Baru memang lebih menyenangkan jika dirayakan bersama-sama. Tahun lalu aku merayakannya di rumah Naruto, pestanya lumayan menyenangkan. Ada makanan, minuman, dan bunyi terompet yang hampir menulikan telinga. Semuanya berpesta.

Aku, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Chouji, Neji, Naruto, dan… Sasuke…

Deg.

Dadaku langsung terasa sesak saat itu juga. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku sambil berseru dalam hati untuk menghentikan semua ini. _Hentikan, hentikan, hentikan… sudah cukup… jangan diingat lagi._

_Semuanya… sudah berakhir…_

_Bahkan sebelum dimulai…_

Menyedihkan… aku benar-benar gadis yang amat sangat menyedihkan. Aku…

"Sakura-_chan_?"

Aku mengerjapkan mataku dan menatap Naruto, "Eh, apa tadi?"

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Naruto.

"Apanya?"

Naruto memiringkan mukanya, "Kau melamun tadi. Itu… sirkus."

Aku mengangguk, "Oh, iya. Seru. Pasti menyenangkan. Tapi jika hanya satu hari dan acaranya besok, memangnya kau bisa kebagian tiketnya?"

"Tenang saja," jawabnya mantap. "Ayahku bilang dia punya tiket lebih karena dia juga salah satu sponsor dari sirkus itu."

"Ohh… begitu."

Lalu Naruto menggosok lantai lagi tanpa memandangku. Aku mengangkat bahuku sejenak lalu melanjutkan pekerjaanku.

"Jadi…" mulainya.

"Ya?"

"Apakah kau mau-"

"Sakura! Naruto!"

Kami menoleh ke belakang, ke asal suara yang memanggil kami berdua.

"Ibu? Ada apa?"

"Apa sudah selesai, Sakura?" tanyanya balik.

"Tinggal sedikit lagi. Naruto banyak membantuku, jadi bisa lebih cepat," jawabku.

Naruto hanya mengangguk malu.

"Wah, Naruto! Terima kasih banyak ya! Maaf, nih, merepotkan," kata Ibuku basa-basi.

"Sama-sama Bibi…" jawabnya.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Aku memijat-mijat bahuku yang terasa mulai mati rasa. Naruto sudah pulang karena dia mendapatkan telepon penting dari Ibunya. Entah apa itu.

Aku merebahkan diriku di kasur.

Hari sudah senja dan pekerjaanku pun telah selesai semuanya.

Hufh… capek sih, bersih-bersih, tapi senang rasanya melihat rumah bersih seperti ini.

Lalu pikiranku melayang tentang Naruto dan sirkus yang diceritakannya. Kira-kira apa dia akan mengajakku pergi ya? Waktu itu kan kami berjanji untuk pergi kencan. Yah, aku rasa sirkus bukan ide yang buruk.

Tapi, kenapa dia tidak mengajakku tadi? Ah… mungkin dia akan mengajakku besok setelah mendapatkan tiket dari Ayahnya. Pasti begitu.

Aku pun menuju lemari dan melihat bajuku yang tergantung rapi di sana. Sebaiknya aku pakai baju apa ya, besok?

Baru saja aku berencana mencoba beberapa baju yang baru kebeli kemarin, Ibuku sudah berteriak memanggil namaku.

"Sakuraa!"

"Iya, Bu!"

"Cepat turun!" perintahnya.

Duhh… ada apa lagi sih? Bukannya semua pekerjaanku sudah selesai?

Aku menuruni tangga dan menuju dapur tempat Ibuku berada.

"Kau cepat beli semua yang ada di daftar ini. Kebetulan ada diskon jam segini," kata Ibuku sambil menyerahkan daftar belanja dan uang.

"Hah? Sore-sore begini? Apa tidak bisa besok?" protesku. Badanku terasa tak bertulang malah disuruh belanja. Mana daftar belanjaannya banyak sekali, mana kuat aku membawa semua belanjaannya nanti.

"Sudahlah! Tidak usah protes! Nanti uang kembaliannya semuanya milikmu!" kata Ibuku.

Aku pun pasrah dan menerimanya. Toh, aku tidak rugi-rugi amat.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Aku mendorong troli yang hampir penuh dengan barang-barang kebutuhan rumah tangga. Suasana swalayan ini lumayan ramai karena adanya berbagai diskon, apalagi sebentar lagi Tahun Baru, wajarlah jika banyak orang membeli makanan untuk dipersiapkan besok.

Aku mengeluarkan daftar belanjaan dan mengeceknya, "Ehm… tinggal tisu saja yang kurang."

Aku mengitari beberapa rak dan menemukan rak yang penuh dengan tisu, "Beli yang mana ya?" aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekitar lalu melihat ke rak paling atas, "mungkin yang ini saja. Ehmm… sial! Tidak sampai!" kataku sambil menjulurkan tangan ke atas dan berjinjit.

"Mau ambil yang mana?"

Aku sontak menoleh dan mataku langsung membulat sempurna menyadari keberadaan orang di sampingku, "Sasuke-_kun_?"

Dia menoleh dengan wajah datarnya, "Hn. Yang mana?"

Aku gelagapan dan jantungku terasa hampir meledak, "Eh, itu… yang warnanya biru."

Sasuke langsung mengambil dan menyerahkannya padaku.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_…" kataku malu.

Apakah ini bisa disebut kebetulan ataukah takdir? Aku sangat ingin melupakannya, tapi di lain pihak, aku juga sangat ingin memilikinya. Ya ampun… perasaan ini begitu membingungkan.

"Belanjaanmu begitu banyak. Kau bisa membawanya sendiri?"

Aku menggaruk kepalaku, "Eh, entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Biar aku membantumu. Lagi pula ini sudah mulai malam," katanya dengan nada monoton. Sementara aku? Hanya termangu diam tanpa mengiyakan atau menolak bantuannya.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Mengangguk atau mengucapkan kata maaf?

Entah mengapa, tapi aku merasa takdir itu tercipta untuk mempermainkan manusia yang tidak bisa melihat masa depan.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Senja yang berwarna kuning kemerahan mulai mengabur menjadi warna gelapnya malam, hitam. Untungnya salju sudah berhenti turun sehingga udara tidak terlalu dingin. Kami berdua terdiam cukup lama tanpa saling mengobrol. Aku dan Sasuke memang tidak pernah mengobrol, bahkan bertegur sapa pun sangatlah jarang.

Dan kini, dia ada di sampingku, membawa belanjaanku, dan menemaniku berjalan menuju rumahku. Entah sudah berapa ratus kali aku memimpikan hal ini.

Aku menunduk, mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah di pipiku. Dadaku terasa bertalu-talu dan tanpa diperintah, hatiku langsung memikirkan beberapa harapan semu tentang Sasuke yang mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku.

"Maaf…"

Aku menoleh bingung, "Eh?"

Sasuke berhenti berjalan dan memandangku, tepat ke mataku sehingga aku pun ikut terhenti. Aku bisa melihat anak rambutnya yang tertiup 13lasti yang mulai terasa dingin. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat wajahnya dari dekat. Melihat tepat ke matanya.

"Aku minta maaf jika aku sudah menyakiti hatimu," kata Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. "Kau pasti mengerti apa maksudku."

Aku ikut terdiam. Ya, aku tahu. Aku tahu kalau saat ini kau telah menolakku. Aku berusaha tegar. Bukannya aku sudah memutuskan untuk melupakannya? Tapi kenapa aku tetap merasa pedih?

Aku berjalan mendahului Sasuke, berusaha agar dia tidak melihat ekspresiku yang memalukan saat ini.

"Sasuke… bagaimana denganmu dan Hinata?" tanyaku tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Aku mendengar bunyi langkah pelan menyusulku di belakang.

"Dia menolakku, tapi aku tidak akan menyerah. Tidak akan."

Seketika aku tertohok. Sasuke patah hati, sama sepertiku, dan dia tidak menyerah. Apakah aku juga harus berlaku sama sepertinya?

_Tidak_. Aku menggeleng. Aku telah kalah dan aku sudah menyerah. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah mencari pintu lain untuk kubuka.

Aku tersenyum pada Sasuke, "Kau hebat!"

Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan. Karena aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan lagi padanya. Semuanya telah tersampaikan.

Tidak ada lagi yang harus kulakukan untuk Sasuke.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

"Aku pulang!" kataku membuka pintu dan menaruh belanjaanku. Sasuke hanya mengantarkan sampai pintu gerbang. Setelah itu, kami tidak saling mengobrol lagi, kami hanya diam menatap jalan lurus di depan. Rasanya lebih menenangkan jika seperti itu. Ah iya, aku jadi teringat, Sasuke juga memberikanku selembar tiket sirkus yang pernah diceritakan Naruto, tapi aku menolaknya. Lagipula, aku yakin Naruto akan mengajakku pergi ke sana besok.

"Selamat datang!" Ibuku langsung menyambutku sambil melihat kantong plastik besar berisi belanjaan pesanannya.

Ibuku melirikku dan langsung celingukan, "Lho? Naruto mana?"

"Naruto?" alisku terangkat sedikit.

"Iya, Naruto. Tadi dia sempat datang ke sini dan mencarimu. Saat Ibu bilang kau pergi ke swalayan, dia langsung menyusulmu. Ibu kira kau pulang dengannya, mengingat belanjaan yang banyak seperti ini."

"Aku tidak bertemu Naruto, kok!"

"Lalu kau membawa semua ini sendirian?" tanya Ibu.

Aku menggeleng, "Tadi ada temanku yang membantuku. Sudahlah, Ibu, aku mau tidur. Capek."

Ibuku hanya mengangguk mendengarnya.

Aku langsung pergi ke kamarku sambil memikirkan Naruto. Apa aku telpon dia saja ya? Kira-kira ada apa dia mencariku? Apa untuk ajakan kencan itu?

Aku menguap lebar. "Sudahlah. Besok saja aku urus itu. Capek sekali rasanya. Aku mau tidur saja."

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Besoknya aku terbangun dengan malas, tapi ada satu pemikiran yang membuatku senang saat itu. Ajakan kencan Naruto.

Dia pasti akan mengajakku pergi hari ini. Saat membayangkannya, mulutku melengkung ke atas tak terkendali olehku. Aku tersenyum!

Ada apa sih, denganku ini?

Seharusnya aku tidak bisa tersenyum sekarang, seharusnya aku terbangun dengan mata sembab dan kepala pusing karena semalaman menangis, mengingat kemarin aku baru saja ditolak oleh Sasuke.

Tapi… aku malah tersenyum.

Hihi… aku mengambil kalender dan menunjuk tanggal terakhir di bulan Desember itu sambil bergumam lirih, "Semoga hari ini bisa menyenangkan."

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Aku menunggu Naruto hingga siang menjelang. Kenapa dia tidak kunjung datang juga? Aku sudah menelpon ke rumahnya, dan Bibi Kushina bilang dia tidak ada di rumah. Kemana perginya? _Handphone_-nya juga tidak aktif.

Sebenarnya, ada di mana dia sekarang?

Naruto…

Apakah… apakah aku terlalu percaya diri kalau Naruto akan mengajakku pergi ke sana? Apakah aku terlalu berharap bahwa Naruto pun ingin menghabiskan malam Tahun Baru bersamaku?

Naruto… cepatlah datang…

Aku menunggumu…

Dadaku tiba-tiba terasa sakit memikirnya. _Kau… kita sudah berjanji, bukan?_

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

"Sakura, kau dengar?"

"Ya?" jawabku pada Ino di seberang telepon. Sahabatku yang satu ini menelponku dan langsung bercerita panjang lebar tentang apa yang akan dia lakukan di malam Tahun Baru bersama pria tukang tidur itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Shikamaru?

"Kau tidak mendengarku ya?" tanya Ino mulai sebal.

Aku merebahkan kepalaku di senderan sofa, "Aku dengar kok!" kataku setengah jujur. Di bagian yang berisi 'aku dan Shikamaru nanti mau-" hanya sedikit yang kusimak, sisanya kubiarkan keluar dari telinga kiriku.

Ino memang benar-benar pintar membuatku iri padanya, walau aku tidak mau iri padanya.

"Ya sudahlah," katanya lagi, pasrah. "Kau tahu gosip terbaru tidak?"

"Hah?"

"Itu… soal Sasuke…" kata Ino antusias.

_Oh, soal itu_. "Dia pasti ditolak oleh Hinata, kan?" tebakku.

Ino menjerit tertahan, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, Sakura?"

Aku sebenarnya ingin menceritakan tentang kejadian kemarin, tapi jika aku menceritakannya kepada Ino, aku khawatir daftar gosipnya bisa bertambah banyak. Ino sahabatku dan aku percaya padanya, tapi tetap saja ada batas-batas tertentu yang baiknya kusimpan sebagai ceritaku sendiri.

"Insting. Tapi, benar kan?" kataku lagi.

"Iya, benar! Kenapa bisa begitu ya? Padahal Sasuke itu kan… blabla… aku saja naksir padanya. Itu dulu, saat… blabla… sekarang aku hanya suka Shikamaru kok! Apalagi dia… blabla… walaupun dia… blabla… dan terkadang aku… blabla…" cerita Ino.

Kupingku terasa mulai panas akibat terlalu lama menempel di _handphone_ dan aku juga mulai merasa bosan dengan ceritanya. Aku hanya menyimak sedikit. Yang terpenting aku mengiyakan apa saja yang dia tanyakan, Ino tidak akan protes tentang hal itu. Dia memang Ratu Ngomel.

"Dan aku tidak percaya Naruto bisa melakukannya…" katanya lagi.

Aku langsung duduk tegap saat Ino menyebut nama itu. "Naruto?"

"Iya, Naruto. Hebat ya?"

"Apanya? Coba jelaskan dari awal!" kataku mendesak.

"Kau ini! Dari tadi memang tidak mendengarku ya?" omelnya kesal.

"Inooo…" mohonku.

"Baiklah, baiklah!" dia menghela nafas. "Begini, aku mendengar dari Tenten kalau Naruto mengajak Hinata kencan. Hebat bukan? Ahh… Hinata… dia benar-benar beruntung diperebutkan dua pria tampan nan kaya macam Naruto dan Sasuke," ceritanya.

"APA?"

"Aduh, Sakura! Tidak usah teriak seperti itu, dong!"

"Naruto… mengajak Hinata kencan?" ulangku tak percaya.

"Iya. Kalau tidak salah, mereka akan pergi ke sirkus. Keren sekali, kan? Padahal aku saja sudah menunggu selama seminggu penuh, tetap tidak dapat tiketnya. Susah sekali mendapatkannya. Ahh.. pasti sangat menyenangkan jika pergi ke sana. Itu bukan hanya sirkus saja. Di sana juga akan ada kafe yang pengunjungnya dilayani di tengah danau yang dulu membeku itu. Kau tahu kan, sirkusnya di adakan di Taman Kota. Tempat itu kan dekat dengan lapangan bola. Coba bayangkan, pasangan yang tengah dimabuk cinta, berada di sebuah perahu kecil dengan _candlelight_ dan tebaran kembang api yang meledak indah di langit. _So sweeet _banget!"

Mataku terbelalak. Aku sungguh terkejut. Naruto akan mengajak Hinata kencan? Ke sirkus? Mereka akan berkencan?

Setelah semua yang terjadi, aku pikir dia menyukaiku. Aku pikir, dia akan selalu melihatku dan bersamaku, di sampingku. Selalu, selalu, dan selalu.

Tapi, ternyata… aku salah. Mungkin dia sudah menyerah. Sama seperti aku yang menyerah tentang Sasuke.

Bulir mataku mulai mengalir. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa aku malah menangis?

"Maaf Ino, tapi ceritanya nanti saja ya? Aku ada urusan," kataku mengakhiri percakapan tanpa menunggu respon dari Ino.

Aku langsung pergi ke kamarku dan merebahkan diriku di ranjang. Air mataku turun perlahan, tapi tidak ada isak tangis di sana. Aku hanya menangis. Sebuah tangisan hampa.

Kenapa aku menangis? Kenapa?

Aku sudah sering menangis, tapi ini sedikit berbeda. Karena biasanya aku menangis untuk Sasuke, sekarang, aku menangis seperti ini hanya untuk Naruto.

Aku memejamkan mataku mencoba mengurangi air mata yang keluar.

"Bodoh…" suara lirih keluar dari mulutku, "pembohong…"

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Tiba-tiba saja, hari telah menjelang sore. Aku terbangun dari tidurku dan melirik jam dinding. Pukul 16.34.

Ternyata aku tidur terlalu lama. Dan kini, saat aku terbangun, aku bingung harus melakukan apa. Moodku terlalu buruk untuk melakukan sesuatu. Aku melirik keluar jendela, salju tidak turun sama sekali. Mungkin ada baiknya jika aku keluar hanya untuk sekedar jalan-jalan.

Tapi, aku harus kemana? Tidak ada tempat yang kutuju, tapi aku tidak ingin berdiam diri saja. Jika aku berdiam diri, maka perasaan tidak enak itu akan datang. Aku akan termenung sambil menyesali sesuatu. Menyesali semuanya sampai dadaku terasa sesak.

Dan pemikiran tentang andai saja aku bisa- , pasti akan selalu menyelimutiku.

Aku harus mencari pelampiasan untuk ini, tapi apa?

Aku menggosok mataku sebentar lalu bangun dan merapikan rambutku yang berantakan. Aku mengambil jaket tebalku dan bergegas keluar. Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan keluar. Aku sudah muak menjadi gadis cengeng terus-terusan. Dan aku sudah bosan menangis sendirian di kamarku.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Aku berjalan pelan sambil menunduk melihat jalanan yang tertutupi salju putih yang mulai terlihat kotor.

Bosan. Itu yang kurasakan. Sekarang aku harus kemana? Ke Taman Kota? Tidak. Bagaimana jika aku bertemu dengan Naruto dan Hinata di sana?

Dasar. Pemikiran itu malah membuatku menangis.

Entah kenapa aku tersadar, kejadian ini mirip dengan malam Natal dulu. Perasaanku dulu juga sedikit sama seperti ini. Bingung dan juga sedih.

Bedanya, adalah tidak akan ada orang yang berada di sampingku untuk menenangkanku. Tidak ada Naruto. Sudah tidak ada.

Aku mengusap mataku yang mulai memerah sambil mengeluarkan Ipod-ku. Aku memasangnya _headset_-nya dan mendengar lagu pertama yang diputar di dalamnya. Ah, aku tahu. Ini lagu Turn Around.

_ondaemyeon daheul deut hande nun ape nega boineun de  
gajima geu hanmadi hajido motago nan ireoke barabogo inni  
(Touch the touch seemed to appear in front of you  
Do not go the way I look at the word, neither are you)_

_._

_dwidorabwa jebal dasi naegero jebal neoui balgeoreumeul naege dasi dollil su eopgenni  
meomchwojwo charari naega gal su itdorok jigeum dangjang naega neoege dallyeo gal teni  
dwidorabwa jebal dasi neol dollyeo jebal ireoke gamyeon na eobsi neoneun sal su ga itgenni  
nan anya harudo sara gal su eobtjannni nan ajik yeogiseo neol barabogo seo isseo_

_(Turn around, please come back to me with your feet, Do not be turned back to me  
Right now, I'm rather going to stop me I'll be up to you  
Turn around, please come back again so you can live with you Would you go without me  
I do not have to live one day I'm not I'm still standing here looking at you)  
._

_nan ajik yeogi inneunde kkomjjakdo hal su eomneunde  
nega tteonagan geu gose nan geudaero nan ajikdo barabogo isseo  
(I'm still stuck here, can not do it  
You're going to leave there as I am, I'm still looking)_

.

Saat aku tersadar oleh lamunanku, air mataku ternyata sudah mengalir keluar. Hatiku sudah tak menentu seperti ini, aku malah mendengar lagu dengan alunan musik sedih seperti ini. Bodoh sekali aku…

Aku berjalan memandang langit. Sesekali aku mendengar suara trompet dan letusan kembang api berkumandang. Keramaian ini akan semakin menggila.

Tapi tidak denganku. Aku tidak merasa senang atau gugup untuk menyambut Tahun Baru yang semakin dekat. Kenapa bisa-bisanya aku bersedih di malam yang seharusnya menggembirakan bagi banyak orang?

Apalagi itu semua karena Naruto. Karena pria bermata biru itu… mungkinkah aku-

"Sakura-_chan_?"

Aku menghentikan langkahku tanpa menoleh ke belakang di mana suara itu berasal. Aku tahu suara milik siapa itu. Aku mengusap mataku dan menghilangkan jejak air mata di wajahku. Aku menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya kemudian aku pun berbalik.

"Naruto…"

Naruto mendekat ke arahku, "Kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawabku ketus tanpa bisa kukendalikan. Entah kenapa aku merasa amat marah padanya.

"Sakura-_chan_?" panggilnya lagi.

Aku tersadar lagi bahwa Naruto-lah yang lebih sering memanggil namaku dibandingkan Sasuke memanggilku. Dia selalu memanggil namaku. Tapi kini, apakah dia akan selalu memanggil namaku, jika Hinata sudah ada di sampingnya?

"Sakura-_chan_, tunggu dulu!" katanya menghentikanku sambil menarik tanganku.

"Ada apa? Bukannya kau seharusnya bersiap-siap sekarang. Bukannya kau ada kencan dengan Hinata? Kau lupa ya?" tanyaku tanpa menghilangkan nada ketus. Padahal aku yang mengatakannya, tapi kenapa aku yang malah tersakiti dengan kata-kataku sendiri?

"Oh, soal itu. Tenang saja, waktunya masih lama. Kau sendiri, bagaimana dengan Sasuke?" tanyanya. Apa perasaanku saja, atau saat ini dia tidak tersenyum lagi?

Tapi, saat aku mendengar pertanyaannya, aku mulai merasa kesal lagi. Apa dia tahu kalau kemarin Sasuke menolakku? Lalu, dia mau apa dengan itu? Apa dia senang melihatku menangis karena Sasuke?

Aku menyentakkan tangan Naruto dengan kasar, "Kan sudah kubilang, itu bukan urusanmu! Lebih baik kau urusi saja pacar barumu itu!" kataku lantang.

"Saku-"

Aku langsung pergi tanpa mendengar perkataannya. Aku tidak ingin mendengar dia menyebut namaku.

Aku benci jadi lemah. Aku benci, benci, benci! Kenapa hanya aku saja yang harus terus berharap? Kenapa aku saja yang harus menangis? Kenapa… selalu saja aku?

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Langit sudah mulai menghitam dan perayaan semakin menggema. Letusan, suara trompet, sorak-sorai, dan juga tawa menghiasi seluruh kota atau mungkin dunia.

Mereka menyambut Tahun Baru dengan sukacita, kecuali aku.

Aku berada di kamarku, duduk di tepi ranjang sambil bersender ke dinding. Aku membiarkan kamarku gelap tanpa pencahayaan, karena aku tidak ingin Ibuku mengetahui mataku yang sembab dan wajah lesuku saat membuka pintu kamarku.

"Sakura! Kau benar tidak ingin ikut keluar?" tanya Ibuku dari bawah.

Saat ini keluargaku berencana untuk pergi makan malam di restoran. Dan tentu saja aku tidak ikut. Aku sedih, mataku bengkak tidak karuan, dan jelas aku sedang tidak ingin makan apapun saat ini.

"Tidak Ibu! Aku ada janji dengan teman nanti!" jawabku bohong.

"Baiklah, Ibu dan Ayah pergi dulu, ya!"

"Iyaa!" kataku lantang.

Saat aku mendengar suara pintu ditutup, aku pun mulai merasa ngantuk. Menangis terlalu lama, memang bisa membuatku terserang kantuk.

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara Naruto saat aku jatuh tertidur. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, karena Naruto sedang bersama Hinata.

Sebenarnya, ada satu hal yang kusadari di tengah tangisanku tadi. Yaitu bahwa aku mencintai Sasuke tapi aku…

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Aku terbangun karena kerasnya bunyi ledakan kembang api. Tidurku semakin tidak nyenyak karena suara yang kian lama kian keras. Aku pun memutuskan bangun dari tempat tidurku.

Aku melirik ke jendela dan melihat kembang api bertebaran di mana-mana. Lalu aku menoleh ke jam dinding. Pukul sebelas malam. Cepat sekali waktu berlalu, padahal aku tidak merasa melakukan apapun hari ini.

Perutku terasa lapar dan aku putuskan turun ke bawah. Baru saja aku sampai di dapur, aku ingat bahwa Ibuku tidak memasak apapun karena kami akan makan di luar.

Aku duduk di meja makan sambil memangku kepalaku dengan kedua tanganku, memikirkan apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku lapar, tapi aku malas makan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, aku pun memutuskan sesuatu, "Ramen…"

Aku membenahi riasanku dan mengambil jaket, memakai topi, sarung tangan, syal, dan sepatu. Lalu aku mengunci pintuku sambil mengecek isi dompet yang kubawa.

Dan aku melangkah pelan menuju Warung Ramen kesukaan Naruto. Hatiku sedikit berharap jika aku bisa bertemu dengannya di sana. Seperti waktu itu…

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

"Silahkan ramennya," kata Kak Ayame.

"Terima kasih," jawabku datar sambil memandangi ramenku. Aku mengangkat bahuku sekali dan mulai memakan ramen itu.

"Wah, Ayah, sebentar lagi jam dua belas!" ujar Ayame.

Aku mendongak dan melihat jam tanganku, tidak ada. Ternyata aku lupa memakainya. Saat aku memeriksa sakuku, ternyata aku juga lupa membawa _handphone_. Seingatku aku menaruhnya di meja setelah meng-_silent_-nya.

Yah, itu bukan masalah penting dan untungnya, pengunjung di sini hanya aku. Syukurlah. Saat ini aku malas berada di tempat ramai.

Aku tidak menghabiskan ramen itu. Perutku sudah kenyang. Baru saja aku mau berdiri dari posisi dudukku, suara teriakan lantang memanggilku.

"Sakuraaaa-_chaaaannn_!"

Aku tersentak dan langsung menoleh. "Naruto?"

Pria berambut jabrik itu berlari mendekat ke arahku. Wajahnya kelelahan dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Untuk apa kau ke sini? Bagaimana dengan Hinata? Memangnya acaranya sudah selesai?' tanyaku heran.

"Itu sudah tidak penting lagi. Ayo, ikut denganku sekarang," ajaknya.

Aku merengut kesal. Untuk apa juga aku harus ikut dengannya? Terakhir kali aku berharap ikut dengannya, itu malah berakhir dengan perasaanku yang hancur lebur tidak karuan.

"Tidak mau! Aku mau pulang sekarang juga. Lebih baik kau ajak Hinatamu saja!" jawabku ketus.

"Sakura-_chan_, aku mohon…" katanya dengan suara yang lemah membuatku tidak enak padanya.

Tapi aku tetap keras kepala, "Aku tidak mau pergi dengan pembohong!"

Naruto tersentak, "Aku? Pembohong?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau? Kau… kita kan sudah berjanji untuk pergi bersama! Kau malah…" perkataanku terputus. Rasanya semakin tidak menyenangkan jika melanjutkannya. Aku pun melangkah menjauh dari warung itu.

"Sakura-_chan_, aku mohon, dengarkan aku dulu. Ini semua-"

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Lebih baik kau pergi dengan Hinata dan bersenang-senang dengannya sampai puas!" kataku kesal.

Naruto menghela nafas kesal, "Baiklah jika ini maumu."

Dia mendekat ke arahku lalu membuat gerakan akan memelukku.

"Ap… Naru! Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriakku kencang saat Naruto memanggulku di bahu kanannya. "Naruto! Kau dengar aku! Cepat, turunkan aku sekarang juga!"

"Aku tidak akan menurunkanmu sampai kita sampai di tujuan," katanya tegas.

Ya ampun! Kenapa sih, dia suka sekali berbuat seperti ini? Dulu juga pernah seperti ini.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku tidak mau pergi denganmu! Jika kau tidak segera menurunkanku, aku akan teriak!" ancamku.

"Coba saja kalau kau berani, Sakura-_chan_," katanya lagi.

Aku tertohok. Kemudian aku terdiam alih-alih berteriak seperti ancamanku tadi.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Kami tiba di sebuah tangga yang menuju sebuah kuil tua di atas bukit. Dulu aku sering pergi ke sini. Pemandangan dari atas terlihat menakjubkan. Tapi seiring bertambahnya waktu, orang-orang enggan pergi ke tempat yang hanya berisi kuil bobrok dan pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi tak beraturan, ditambah lagi harus meniti tangga yang lumayan banyak.

Sepanjang perjalananan menuju ke kuil ini, aku hanya diam menunggu Naruto berbicara. Harus kuakui dia lumayan kuat untuk menggendongku sekaligus menaiki tangga satu persatu. Ini pekerjaan yang lumayan melelahkan.

Entah kenapa melihat pemandangan pohon di kiri dan kanan serta gelapnya malam, membuatku merinding. Untuk apa Naruto membawaku ke sini? Dia tidak berniat macam-macam, kan?

"Aku…" Naruto mulai bersuara sedangkan aku hanya diam menanggapinya.

"Kemarin aku pergi ke rumahmu, tapi bibi berkata padaku kalau kau pergi ke swalayan. Aku pun bergegas pergi menjemputmu sekaligus menanyakan sesuatu yang terpotong tadinya," cerita Naruto.

Aku diam. Wajahnya tidak terlihat. Aku hanya bisa melihat kepala belakangnya. Jujur, digendong seperti ini tidak mengenakkan. Sekarang aku mengerti perasaan buruan yang dipanggul seperti ini. Pinggang terasa pegal tak karuan dan aku harus menjaga agar darahku tidak turun ke kepala.

"Saat aku sampai di sana," lanjut Naruto, "aku melihatmu bersama Sasuke. Dia membawa beberapa barang belanjaanmu. Saat itu aku juga melihat Sasuke menyerahkan tiket kepadamu. Aku berpikir kalau Sasuke mengajakmu pergi dan kau pasti akan mengiyakan ajakannya. Aku yakin seperti itu. Makanya, aku tidak menyusulmu dan tidak mengajakmu pergi."

Dia sempat berpikir seperti itu? Berarti dia salah paham?

"Lalu aku bertemu dengan Hinata dan mengajaknya. Aku pikir, mungkin jika aku tetap pergi ke sana, aku bisa bertemu denganmu walaupun kau bersama Sasuke. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengajak Hinata. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya berharap banyak padaku."

Apa? Dia mengajak Hinata untukku? Untuk bertemu denganku?

"Saat tadi aku bertemu denganmu, aku bingung sekali. Aku bingung mengapa kau tiba-tiba marah dan bersikap ketus kepadaku. Aku terus memikirkan hal itu dan mencari tahu apa salahku. Makanya aku memutuskan pergi ke rumahmu. Saat itu, keluargamu akan pergi makan malam di luar. Aku pun bertanya tentangmu dan bibi berkata kalau kau akan pergi keluar dengan teman. Dan aku yakin itu pasti Sasuke."

Apaaa? Bagaimana mungkin salah paham ini bisa begitu berlanjut?

"Aku pergi ke sirkus dengan perasaan tak menentu sambil sesekali melihat keluar, mencarimu. Aku menunggu dan kau tidak juga datang. Aku bahkan tidak memedulikan Hinata karenamu. Saat aku bertemu Sasuke, aku tidak melihatmu. Dia bilang, kau menolak tawarannya…" kata Naruto.

Tentu saja aku menolaknya. Apa kau tahu karena apa?

"Dia bilang," suara Naruto mulai memelan, "kau ingin pergi denganku sehingga kau tidak bisa pergi dengan Sasuke."

Nah, sekarang, siapa yang bodoh sebenarnya?

"Aku terkejut mendengarnya dan langsung pergi mencarimu. Aku menelponmu berkali-kali tapi tidak kau angkat."

Saat itu aku tidur dan _handphone_-ku sedang dalam kondisi _silent_.

"Aku pergi ke rumahmu, memencet bel berkali-kali. Tapi tidak ada sahutan. Lalu aku melihat jendela kamarmu. Kamarmu gelap, jadi aku pikir kau belum pulang," katanya lagi.

Ugh… aku ada di rumah saat itu, lampunya memang sengaja kumatikan. Dan itu karena kau!

"Aku terus mencari dan menelpon Ino berkali-kali. Dia kesal sekali padaku karena aku mengganggu acaranya dengan Shikamaru."

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Lalu aku pergi ke Warung Ramen. Entah kenapa, aku ingin pergi ke sana."

Naruto berhenti dan menurunkanku. Ternyata kami sudah sampai di puncak. Tempat ini bersih dan teduh. Lalu aku menatap Naruto, mata kami saling bertuburukan.

Dia tersenyum, "Dan aku menemukanmu di sana…"

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Aku tersenyum gugup mendengarnya. Terbersit rasa bodoh menggelayungi pikiranku. Ya, ampun, ini benar-benar… entahlah, aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menyebutnya. Kebodohan?

Aku menatap Naruto lagi, dia masih memandangku, lalu dia menggenggam tanganku dan mengayunkannya perlahan.

Kami tersenyum dalam diam. Berusaha menyelami kebodohan yang kami lakukan seharian ini.

Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya. Semuanya. Tapi entah kenapa, mulutku malah berkata lain.

"Lalu, Hinata bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau kan meninggalkan dia sendirian di sana," kataku lagi.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya, "Ada si Teme di sana. Dia pasti tidak akan kesepian."

Aku tertawa pelan. "Jadi, untuk apa kau mengajakku ke sini?"

"Untuk menunjukkan bahwa aku bukanlah orang yang suka berbohong. Aku mengajakmu kencan."

"Di sini?" tanyaku heran.

"Pemandangan di sini bagus dan kita hanya berdua, bagus kan?" tanya Naruto dengan senyuman jahil.

"Kau tidak berpikir macam-macam, kan?" tanyaku memastikan.

Naruto tergelak, "Tentu saja tidak. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, hanya padamu. Karena itu aku memilih tempat ini," jawabnya.

Aku melepaskan tangannya dan berjalan ke dekat pembatas bukit. Aku memandangi kota ini yang kian ramai, "Sebentar lagi Tahun Baru!"

Naruto diam di sampingku, "Yah, sepertinya begitu."

"Kau kedengarannya tidak antusias ya?"

"Memang tidak," katanya sambil mengangkat bahu.

Aku berbalik menatapnya, "Lalu, apa yang membuatmu antusias?"

"Kau…" jawabnya. Aku tertawa pelan.

Tiba-tiba Naruto menatap mataku dan memegang kedua tanganku erat. Dia menarik nafas panjang, "Sakura-_chan_, sebenarnya ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu sejak dulu."

Uh-oh. Aku rasa aku tahu apa yang ingin disampaikannya.

"Aku-"

'DUUUAAARRR!'

'DUAR! DUAR! DUAR!'

Suara kembang api meledak bersahutan. Aku menengok ke atas dan melihat jutaan bunga api memercik di langit. Dan bentuk bunganya amat sangat besar dibandingkan yang dulu kulihat.

Suara terompet terdengar nyaring. Dan samar-samar kudengar ucapan Selamat Tahun Baru berkumandang.

Warna-warna rumah yang berhiaskan lampu, terlihat mengitari kota seperti membentuk jutaan pola bintang. Memang, tidak ada bintang di atas langit, tapi saat aku menatap ke bawah, bintang buatan itu terlihat jelas walau tak ada rasi bintang terlihat di sana.

Aku kembali menyaksikan kembang api saat Naruto membalikkan tubuhku menghadapnya.

"Naruto? Oh, iya. Selamat Tahun Baru ya!" kataku.

Dia menggeleng. "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura-_chan_. Aku tidak tahu lagi kapan aku harus mengatakannya. Karena itu, aku mengatakannya sekarang. Aku mencintaimu…"

Naruto mengucapkannya dengan lantang dan sorot mata yang kuat. Tidak ada sedikit pun perasaan ragu di sana.

Aku tahu, suatu hari dia akan mengatakannya padaku. Tapi sekarang, aku malah tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan padanya. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu.

"Naruto… aku…"

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura-_chan_, aku hanya ingin mengatakannya padamu. Agar semuanya jelas."

"Jadi, setelah ini apa? Apa kau akan menyerah?" tanyaku takut.

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak! Aku tidak akan menyerah untukmu, Sakura-_chan_…"

Aku tersenyum, "Naruto, perlu kau ketahui bahwa aku mencintai Sasuke, sampai sekarang, rasanya perasaan itu masih ada-"

"Aku tahu," sela Naruto.

Aku merengut kesal dan menjitak kepalanya. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melakukannya.

"Aduuh…"

"Makanya, dengarkan dulu perkataanku sampai selesai!" ucapku yang membuat Naruto diam.

Aku menghela nafas dan melanjutkan, "Aku memang mencintai Sasuke, tapi aku membutuhkanmu, Naruto. Aku sangat membutuhkanmu, mungkin perasaan ini lebih kuat daripada perasaanku pada Sasuke," kataku sambil tersenyum pedih.

"Sakura-_chan_…"

"Tapi itu bukan berarti aku membalas perasaanmu, lho! Karena aku masih patah hati!"

Naruto tersenyum ceria seperti biasa, "Aku tahu kok!"

"Tapi itu juga bukan berarti aku tidak menyukaimu juga, lho…" kataku lagi.

"Aku tahu, kok!" Naruto mendekat ke arahku.

Wajah kami kian mendekat hingga aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya. Sebelah tangannya memeluk pinggangku erat membuat tubuh kami saling menempel satu sama lain.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, kan?" tanyaku lirih.

Dia membelai rambut panjangku dan menyematkannya di kupingku, "Tidak akan pernah…"

Lalu aku menutup mataku dan merasakan sentuhan lembut di bibirku saat itu juga. Perasaan emosinal pun mengambil alih tubuhku. Sensasi hangat menyebar ke seluruh tubuhku.

Dadaku pun ikut berdegup kencang, seirama dengan degupan jantung Naruto.

Degupan jantung ini, rona merah pipi ini, serta ciuman ini hanya untuk Naruto, bahkan tangisan dan air mataku.

Udara dingin yang berhembus, suara trompet yang menggema dan keindahan yang tercipta di langit teralihkan oleh momen ini. Entah berapa lama kami berciuman, tapi yang jelas, ini malam Tahun Baru yang terindah dalam hidupku.

Aku dan Naruto.

Bersama…

.

.

**The End**

.

Abal dan datar banget ceritanya…

Review? Kepikiran buat lanjutannya. Suka sih buatnya…


End file.
